


Rainfall

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [19]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Raven and Maddie hang out in their room during a rainstorm.(This is canon to one year before the show takes place because they’re roomies!)





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> I used a random generator to pick a word to theme this on, and the word was 'rainfall'!

Sliding open her curtains, Raven Queen’s face plummeted with disappointment. “Uck,” she muttered. “It’s raining.”

Madeline Hatter, who had previously been testing how long she could lie on the bed with her head hanging off it, instantly jumped to her feet. “It’s raining? Let’s go outside, Raven, let’s go!”

“Maddie, no. It’s pouring out there.” Raven pulled the curtain aside to prove her point. “See?”

Maddie, however, paid absolutely no attention to the thick drops that were currently attacking the glass. “Perfect!” she cried. “We can go right out the window!” She pranced over towards the frame, wobbling only slightly as the blood rushed away from her head back to her shoulders, knees, and toes. She leaned over to reach for the latch, but her hands were caught by Raven’s nimble fingers. Raven pulled Maddie’s hands back down to the girl’s sides, holding her firmly in place.

“Why don’t you come over to the fire instead?” Raven nodded her head in its direction. “We could do some Myth-story homework.” Maddie didn’t look too excited by this. Raven tried again. “We could… roast marshmallows?”

The mad hatter’s face instantly lit up for marshmallows. They were one of her only weaknesses. Well, that and jelly beans and mascarpone and chocolate cake and-

“No need to tell the whole world!” Maddie called in the direction of the narrator, a little huffy about being exposed like that. Turning her attention back to Raven, who was used to such exclamations, she grinned. “That sounds tea-riffic! I actually have some marshmallows stowed away right here!” Giggling, she took off her hat and began pulling out a wide variety of objects, ranging from toasting sticks and chocolate to ranch dressing and relish. “Oh yes, we’ll need this,” she murmured as she hunted, “and some of this… and that! We’ll definitely need that!”

It was safe to say that Raven Queen had never had a ketchup and mustard toasted-marshmallow on a bun before that day. But she did have to admit it, it really wasn’t half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
